


Brave In

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Bad Jokes, M/M, bad euphemisms, who lets me write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel in which Ian tries and he realizes that it may not be the best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave In

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [Mini-Tyra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2282100)
> 
> My friends made me do this again--no that's a lie I still wanted to do this.

Daigo’s been biting at his shoulder and neck, finger nails digging into his back.  It stings, but Daigo has done this to Ian often enough that he doesn’t mind.  He enjoys it a lot, actually.  He repositions his hands on Daigo’s hips, lifting him up some, and settles himself between Daigo’s legs a bit better.

“Ian,” Daigo’s voice is tense, shaky.  Ian knows what to do next.  It’s been done enough times, he’s picked up on the cues long ago. 

Ian takes a deep breath, leans forward and lets his lips brush across the shell of Daigo’s ear.  Dirty talk had still been a thing between them, even after the “mini-tyra” incident.  Which still made a comeback every now and then.  It turned them both into fits of giggles still, but not to the point where they stopped in the middle.

So, maybe he could—

“Daigo,” he whispers, taking pleasure in the way Daigo shivers, “are you ready for me to—“

Here, he licks at Daigo’s ear for dramatic effect.

“Brave In?”

Daigo goes completely still.  That’s worrisome, okay, so maybe Ian shouldn’t have done that.  Embarrassment is already creeping up the back of Ian’s neck and he feels his ears turning red.  Possibly his face, too.  He leans back to stare at Daigo’s face.  Daigo who’s staring at him with this sort of dumbfounded look.

He opens his mouth some, “Ian?”

“W-what?” he stutters.  “I thought it would be something you like considering last time you said—“

“Your nose is really red, ya know that?” and Ian finds himself being pulled in so Daigo could plant a wet one on the tip of his nose.  Ian made a face.

“I’m never saying that again, by the way,” he says.

Daigo laughs, “You should!  It was unexpected, but I liked it!”

Ian responds by moving to bite down on Daigo’s neck.

 


End file.
